


October 31, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as a villain said he was a failure as a father to protect his daughter.





	October 31, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face as soon as a villain said he was a failure as a father to protect his daughter and remained near Supergirl's lifeless form.

THE END


End file.
